Rainy Day
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: Hujan sedang turun, dan matanya berubah sayu. Suasana ini mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia ingat lagi sekarang. "Jangan pergi, Akashi-kun…"-First fic in this fandom. RnR please?


"_Ja matta ne_!"

"Sampai jumpa saat latihan besok!"

Kuroko hanya menganggukkan kepala pelan tanpa emosi menjawab salam dari teman-teman setimnya. Kakinya melangkah keluar dari _gym_ yang mulai kosong menuju ruang locker ketika mata biru cerahnya mendapati rintik hujan mulai membasahi jalanan di luar gedung olahraga.

Hujan sedang turun, dan matanya berubah sayu.

Suasana ini mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia ingat lagi sekarang.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Rainy Day**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Friendship – Hurt/Comfort

**Rate:** T, mungkin…? Kalau saia salah rating, jangan ragu-ragu buat ngasih tau saia… #headbow

**Warning:** _Oneshot._ _Hints_ AkaKuro. Ide muncul dadakan waktu lihat gambar di _facebook_ (linknya saia lupa apa, gomen…). Fic pertama di _fandom_ Kurobasu, jadi mohon bantuannya… (_ _)v

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Oo—O—oO**

"_Nyah! Katanya kau akan mentraktir es krim kalau kalah taruhan! Mana janjimu, Aominecchi?!"_

"_Apa kau tidak lihat kalau sekarang sedang hujan? Kau ingin kena demam, hah?!"_

_Kuroko hanya memasang tampang tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa ketika _slapstick_ harian _a la_ Kise dan Aomine dimulai tanpa peduli situasi serta kondisi. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, karena mereka selalu melakukannya tak peduli dimanapun mereka berada; di _gym_, di kelas, di lorong, ataupun di jalanan becek ketika hujan sedang turun dengan lumayan derasnya seperti sekarang. Bahkan ketika hujan membasahi seragam keduanya yang sedang adu anggar dengan versi payung kuning lawan biru tua, mereka sama sekali tidak peduli resiko akan terkena serangan demam pada keesokan hari. Terlalu asyik bertengkar bisa jadi lupa situasi-kondisi, kalau manut kata Momoi._

"_Apa kau tidak mau mencoba menghentikan mereka, Midorima_-kun_?" tawar Kuroko pada lelaki berambut hijau berkacamata di sebelahnya. Pertanyaan bodoh yang terkesan berbasa-basi sebenarnya, karena Kuroko sendiri tahu jawabannya adalah, "Tidak akan pernah," yang ia terima dalam kejapan mata dari yang bersangkutan._

"_Akashi_-kun_? Berminat untuk melerai?" lemparnya pada sosok berambut merah yang berjalan paling belakang. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa berkata apapun, namun Kuroko langsung memalingkan wajah karena ia tahu kalau sang Kapten sama sekali tidak berminat untuk melakukannya. Kalau boleh ditambahkan, Akashi malah menganggap _slapstick_ harian itu sebagai hiburan gratisan—kalau kadarnya tidak keterlaluan seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. _

"…_haruskah aku menawarimu juga, Murasakibara_-kun_?"_

_Sosok yang paling tinggi di antara mereka mengangkat alis. "Kalau kau menawariku cemilan sebagai bayarannya dan jaminan tidak akan dimarahi oleh Akachin karena mengganggu tontonannya, dengan senang hati akan kulakukan." Yang bisa Kuroko artikan dalam bentuk singkat sebagai, "Tidak usah repot-repot menawarkan karena aku akan menolaknya."_

Sigh.

"_Kurokocchiii! Aominecchi curaang!"_

"_Dan kenapa malah melapor padaku…?"_

"_Oi, Tetsu! Bantu aku 'menghabisi' dia! Nanti kutraktir _milkshake vanilla_!"_

"…_dan juga _laundry_ baju seragam."_

"_Bukan masalah!"_

"_AAAAH! KUROKOCCHI JAHAAAT!"_

_Tawa Akashi pun meledak saat melihat anggota baru mereka itu dihabisi tanpa ampun oleh duo berambut biru (walaupun dalam derajat kecerahan yang berbeda) yang menjadi andalan timnya. Midorima hanya mendengus tiis, berusaha untuk tidak terkena cipratan air dari langkah kaki trio yang sedang kejar-kejaran sebagai imbas berada di dekat mereka. Murasakibara? Jangan ditanya—masih sibuk makan _snack_ yang ia bawa, seperti biasa._

_Saat itu, hanya mata tajam milik Akashi yang menyadari seulas senyuman tipis yang terlukis di bibir sang _Phantom Player_ ketika Aomine berhasil menangkap Kise dan mengerjainya habis-habisan. _

_Mau tak mau, hal itu membuatnya ikut tersenyum juga._

**.**

**.**

Kuroko menghela napas panjang. Sambil berusaha untuk tidak mengungkit kembali hal itu dalam pikirannya, ia berjalan menuju tempat penyimpanan payung dan mengambil miliknya; payung berwarna biru cerah transparan yang polos dan sudah ia gunakan sejak SMP dulu. Ia pulang sendirian, dalam keheningan, dan tanpa ekspresi apapun di wajahnya—seperti biasa semenjak mereka, Kiseki no Sedai, berpencar ke sekolah yang berbeda. Kise di Kaijou, Aomine di Touo, Midorima di Shuutoku, Murasakibara di Yosen, dan Akashi…

Oh, _well_. Lebih baik Kuroko memfokuskan pikirannya pada tugas sekolah dan latihan basket yang akan diadakan pada esok hari saja.

Namun pikirannya segera teralihkan dalam hitungan detik begitu ia melewati sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai alat-alat kesenian.

Kuroko memang tidak terlalu sering memegang (atau bahkan belum pernah menyentuh) cat, kuas, atau apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan seni lukis. Tangannya yang lebih sering ia gunakan untuk memainkan bola basket mungkin akan terlihat kaku sekali jika menggenggam kuas yang terpajang di salah satu rak toko itu.

Toleh kanan, toleh kiri. Dan helaan napas panjang kembali terhembus.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, 'kan…?"

**.**

**.**

Poles sana, poles sini. Dahi Kuroko sedikit berkedut ketika kuas berlumur cat biru tua itu ikut ambil bagian dalam mewarnai wajahnya—bukan payungnya; sesuatu yang harusnya menjadi tempatnya terpoles—setelah sebelumnya cat berwarna merah, kuning, dan hijau telah terlebih dahulu menempel di baju, tangan, maupun kaki dan wajahnya.

Jujur saja, mewarnai (apalagi kalau menggunakan cat dan kuas) itu menyebalkan.

Sejenak, Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan sebelum menunduk lesu di tempat.

Jika hari ini tidak hujan dan ia bisa mewarnai, mungkin ia tidak harus melakukan ide anehnya di kamarnya yang sederhana dan kemungkinan besar membuatnya akan terhindar dari amarah sang Bunda ketika melihat kondisi kamarnya yang jauh dari kata rapi ini…

Tetapi toh, setidaknya, hal ini akan sedikit mengobati rasa kesepiannya.

**#**

Latihan sore berakhir, dan hujan kembali turun seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya. Kuroko sangat bersyukur semua rekan setimnya sudah pulang, karena kemampuan 'menghilang tiba-tiba'nya mungkin tidak akan berhasil jika ia berada dekat dengan payung kesayangannya yang sudah berubah warna sekarang. Diambilnya payung yang sudah menemaninya kala hujan tiba sejak SMP itu, lalu dikembangkannya guna melindunginya dari rintik-rintik hujan yang tentu akan membasahi tubuhnya.

Dan dalam sekejap mata, warna-warna ngejreng ala pelangi (dan juga gambar-gambar _chibi_ yang berbeda-beda pada tiap warnanya) pun terlihat.

Dalam hati, Kuroko sujud syukur karena jalanan sedang sepi dan semua rekannya (terutama Kagami yang susah menahan tawa maupun menjaga rahasia) benar-benar sudah pulang.

**.**

**.**

Hujan turun dengan deras, namun langkah Kuroko tidak juga bertambah cepat. Ia malah terlihat sedang menikmati pemandangan di sekelilingnya; daun-daun pepohonan yang basah terkena rintik air hujan, tumbuhan liar yang tumbuh makin subur karena tersiram hujan, tembok-tembok rumah yang ada di sisi kanan-kiri jalan menuju rumah tempatnya tinggal, dan juga sosok berpayung merah terang yang sedang menyender di salah satu dinding abu-abu yang ada di sekitarnya.

Tunggu sebentar—bisa ulangi yang barusan? Yang terakhir, maksudnya?

Sepasang mata berbeda warna (satu berwarna merah, yang lainnya kuning cerah) milik _redhead_ yang sangat Kuroko kenali sebagai Kapten tim basket SMU Rakuzan dan mantan Kapten timnya saat SMP itu menatap payung yang Kuroko bawa dengan tatapan terkejut, takjub, serta bingung ingin tertawa atau _sweatdropped_ di tempat yang bercampur menjadi satu. Tidak heran, karena seingat Akashi—ya, dia orangnya—Kuroko bukanlah penggemar warna-warna ngejreng seperti yang ada pada payungnya sekarang. Apalagi dengan tambahan berupa gambar-gambar _chibi_ yang entah mengapa terlihat… familiar…

Apakah itu dirinya yang terlihat ada di bagian warna merah terang?

"…Akashi_-kun_."

Bukannya balik menyapa, Akashi malah mendekati Kuroko dan mengelilingi mantan rekan setimnya saat SMP dulu itu guna memperhatikan payung 'ajaib' milik yang bersangkutan. Senyuman sudah tidak bisa ia tahan untuk tidak muncul di bibir ketika menyadari kalau gambar _chibi_ hasil lukisan tangan yang terlihat familiar itu memang dirinya serta mantan rekan setimnya yang lain; Kise di bagian kuning, Midorima di bagian hijau, Aomine di bagian biru tua, Momoi di bagian pink (Akashi sama sekali tidak mengira kalau Momoi juga digambar Kuroko persis seperti aslinya dalam bentuk _chibi_—sama seperti yang lain), serta Murasakibara di bagian ungu.

"Kurasa kau punya bakat untuk melukis, Tetsuya."

Yang dipuji tidak menjawab, yang ada malah menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan terkepal. Senyuman Akashi tidak memudar, karena ia tahu Kuroko tidak sedang marah. Bukti kuatnya adalah kedua telinga Kuroko yang terlihat memerah—pemandangan yang jarang sekali terlihat oleh mata siapapun yang mengenalnya dengan dekat.

"_Nee, nee_. Ini bukan hal yang memalukan, kok. Apa salahnya memang menggambar teman sendiri di atas payung yang sudah dicat? Apalagi ini karyamu sendiri."

Kuroko menoleh ke Akashi yang berada di sisi kirinya, semburat merah di wajahnya telah menghilang entah kemana. Tanpa berbicara pun, Akashi sudah tahu apa yang akan ia tanyakan—karena itulah ia langsung memberikan alasannya sebelum Kuroko sempat bertanya. "Aku melihatmu masuk ke toko kesenian di dekat SMP dan keluar sambil membawa beberapa kaleng cat kecil untuk melukis. Tadinya aku ingin menyapamu, tapi karena ada urusan mendadak…"

…_Gosh_. Jadi ada yang melihatnya saat itu…?

"Ngomong-omong, Akashi_-kun_ sendiri sedang apa di sini?" Ah, pengalih perhatian. Akashi hapal sifat Kuroko di luar kepala sejak menjadi mentornya saat SMP dulu. "Hanya ingin mengecek alasan kenapa kau membeli sebegitu banyaknya cat berwarna ngejreng yang dulunya kau jauhi…" jawab yang ditanya, santai.

Jujur sejujur-jujurnya jujur, Kuroko berasa ingin menenggelamkan diri ke danau saat melihat ekspresi wajah Akashi.

"Kenapa tidak pulang?"

"Sedang dalam _mood_ menemui teman lama—memang hanya Ryota dan Daiki yang boleh menemuimu kapan saja?"

"…oh."

"Ayo, pulang sama-sama."

"…baiklah…"

**.**

"Seandainya ada Ryota dan Daiki di sini, apa mereka masih akan bertarung anggar versi payung, ya?" ucap Akashi tiba-tiba, memecah kesunyian yang sejak tadi melanda mereka.

"…mungkin…" adalah jawaban dari Kuroko yang masih memikirkan danau mana yang akan menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

"Kalau misalnya kita bisa sering pulang sama-sama seperti sekarang…" Barulah Kuroko mengangkat kepala saat mendengar nada Akashi yang terdengar 'janggal'. "…apa mereka masih tetap sama ya, seperti dulu?"

"…aku tidak tahu."

Dan percakapan mereka pun terhenti sampai di sana hingga kesunyian kembali menyeruak tanpa ijin. Hingga mereka mencapai pagar rumah Kuroko, satu-satunya yang terucap dari mulut remaja berambut biru cerah itu hanyalah, "Hati-hati di jalan, Akashi_-kun_."

Tanpa membalasnya dengan kata-kata, Akashi tersenyum lalu berjalan menjauh—meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya, menatap punggung _redhead _yang telah menjauh (lagi, lagi, dan lagi) itu tanpa mampu mengajaknya berbicara dengan kasual seperti dulu.

Jika saja Kuroko tidak keluar dari tim basket SMP Teikou saat itu, apa mungkin mereka masih bisa berbicara dengan akrab layaknya sahabat dekat…?

Hari ini adalah hari pertama sejak terakhir kali ia pulang bersama teman-temannya sejak SMP—bersama Akashi, mantan mentor yang saat pertandingan pada Winter Cup nanti ada kemungkinan akan menjadi musuhnya. Hujan masih turun dengan lebat, awan mendung yang gelap masih betah bertengger di langit hingga menutupi warna oranye kemerahan yang seharusnya berada di sana ketika senja tiba.

Hari ini, rasa sepi yang telah menyelimuti pikiran Kuroko sejak berpisah dengan teman-temannya sedikit terobati—namun juga semakin parah, entah mengapa.

Semakin parah, hingga air matanya menuruni pipinya bersamaan dengan hujan yang makin lebat membasahi bumi. Suara gemuruh petir menggema terlalu keras, hingga Akashi (yang kini telah menghilang ditelan derasnya hujan dan mendung gelap) tidak mendengar suara parau yang memanggil namanya dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuatnya terkejut—lagi.

**.**

"Jangan pergi, Akashi_-kun_…"

**.**

_**The End.**_


End file.
